Prototype SuperHeros crossover
by Madmanminers
Summary: Alex Mercer is in a universe of superheros that is doomed to turn out like his.


**Hey I had a great idea fuck I did it again now I will be torn between 4 story's no more sleep for me. So who doesn't like superheros. I will fucking rip your guts out of your body if you say you don't. And who doesn't like prototype. I torture you if you say you don't. Ok I decided to combine the two, great idea right. You may notice that I'm not using question marks that's because no one cares. It's the truth deal with it. Only suggestions a or questions about the story this will be a huge cross over of marvel and prototype so it is harder to explain how to travel through universes I don't give a shit if there me is a easy way. Also if you haven't watched Thor Ragnarok this will spoil a little.**

 **Alex POV**

Fuck I've had a shity week. A week ago **(ending of prototype 2)** my enemy ate me but I escaped via arm. This worst enemy is James heller and he pissed me off. I only ruined his life. So a day ago I finally finished reforming and was about to go rub it in his face. So I stood right in front of heller.

"How… Mercer!"he yelled

Then some guy smashes down in between us in a rainbow nuke hits heller in the face knocking him out and turns to me. He had a buzz cut and only one eye. He reminded me of Odin from norse myths. I think it's the eye patch.

"Are you supposed to be Odin or something" something sparked in his eyes, literally sparked like electricity.

"Alex J. Mercer you are under arrest for the destruction of Asgard!" He yelled then lightning struck me and I passed out. I woke up in chains with people in shiny gold armor pointing spears at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked

I looked up to see Thor, ya that's the name. It's probably because of the lightning. "Thor?" I asked testing my theory.

"Yes" said the God.

"What do you think I did" I asked knowing I probably ruined this guy's life like normal.

"You destroyed Asgard and kidnapped my brother loki."

Ok I have done a lot of bad things but this is not one of them. "I didn't".

Someone started to laugh. Then out of nowhere a guy in green robe appeared. "Hahaha so gullible brother asgard's not destroyed" said loki. With a flick of hs wrist a huge city appeared behind him.

"Can I kill him?" I asked

"Sure" Thor said and broke my chains. I used my claws and went full kitty on Loki, kitty in the way of trying to shred him into a million pieces. I cut into him once deap before Thor broke us up then punched him square in the nose, I heard a huge crack as loki left the ground when he landed he got impaled by a building.

"Will he be ok" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yes he's a god he'll be fine" said Thor. And if on cue loki teleported right next. "Actually loki I'm proud of you before you would have actually destroyed Asgard"

"Who is this" Loki asked

"What do you mean, this is who you framed" Thor said

"Ok but Alex J. Mercer doesn't have superpowers, is he from a different universe?" Loki said worried.

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"World prototype"

"Send him back now he's a walking virus hell destroyed this world were not in the heavens any more." Loki reasoned

"Yes send me back I need to slaughter heller" I said

"we could use him for Ragnarok we almost fulfilled the prophecy he could be useful" Thor said.

"I can't believe I'm the one seeing how stupid and reckless this is I'm the stupid and reckless one not you" Loki said.

I whale they were discussing what to do with me I left. I ran at the speed of sound and after a while I found new york. I found a library and used there computers to look at their history. I found most was the same up to the point when gentec and blackwatch were created. But I did a little bit of my hacking magic and found that blackwatch is in this world but only in its early stages. I started researching me or the other me. He/I just started working for blackwatch. Crap this world's going to turn out just like mine, I must stop it. In my world there were superheros but they were destroyed with the virus there super powers don't mix with the virus. I did more research on me and found that he acts just like I did.

I hide in other me's apartment and waited for him. He finally arrived at midnight just like I did. He is a little younger than I was when I worked with gentec he was only 18 and in less then a year he will experience what I did unless I stop it. He opened the door and walked in. I was in the living room.

"Honey I'm home" he said. Crap he didn't break up with her yet. She walked out of her room into the living room and seen me in my shocked state. The other me also walked in.

"Who is this" yelled Alex. He then noticed his girlfriend was probably thinking the same thing. "Is that you Loki"

I pulled off my hood "no I'm you. I came to Warn you."

"About what"

"Stop all the work you're doing on blacklight destroy it don't let it get finished and kill all of the blackwatch that are involved and erase all your fellow scientists minds of the project"

"Why should I listen to you"

"Do you want to lose everyone I've ever loved I mean you ever loved. It's to late for me but not you." I said "I know how stubborn you are but I hope you heed my warning for the good of the world. This isn't my world no, but the same thing will happen if you don't do something." I know almost everything he would ask.

"What happened to your world?"

"A virus that you're creating now"

"What did it do to me or you"

I turned my hand into a sword "this and this got my loved ones killed."

"what about Dina?"

"Still alive but wants you dead"

"My girlfriend?"

"Also wants you dead the power turns you into a monster"

"I can't stop it I don't have powers I know a god that can't help"

"I will help" I said "is there any one with money that might help money is a very useful tool?" I asked.

"Yes Tony Stark also known as Iron man he's a billionaire and super hero he also has a half team."

"Half team?"

"Half his team left him also Tony's probably the most stubborn guy you will ever meat."

 **So this is just a intro to introduce the plot. So if this chapter was weardly put together that's because it's just a intro. It's harder to start a story then continue it. So also until further notice Deadpool will narrate the story and and the original Alex from prototype will be called Zeus to prevent further confusion. And other Alex with be called Alex.**


End file.
